Our Little Secret
by fangirl4lyfe
Summary: The inventor. The introvert. Who knew that two small crushes could develop into so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights for the characters, events, and places go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: hi guys! So this fanfiction is going to be about a same-sex relationship. I DO support gay rights, and I don't want any hate because I do. I'm writing this to challenge myself to think outside the box. Please, if you find gay relationships weird, just click back to the previous page and be done with this. I don't want any hateful reviews, please. Thanks.**

Leo walked swiftly down the row of male-godly parent cabins. He was desperate to talk to Nico, set things straight.

He stopped in front of Cabin 13, Hades' cabin, and reached up to knock. He didn't have a chance to, because the door swung open, and Nico was about to storm out of it.

"Leo?" Nico asked. "I was just about to come find you." he said, looking down at his black army boots.

Leo thought he saw him blush, but it was gone in a second.

"Yeah, we need to talk." he said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Agreed. Come in." Nico said, moving out of the doorway and gesturing into his empty cabin

Leo walked in, his work boots making loud 'clunks' as he did.

Nico shut the door firmly and walked to stand across from Leo.

"Listen, I..." they said simultaneously.

A blush crept to Leo's cheeks. "You go first." he said, pulling some wires out of his pocket and fiddling with them.

Nico's pale cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. "I don't care what you think, or anyone else anymore. I need to say it." he muttered, scuffing the floor with the toe of his boot.

Leo looked up from his work and his brown eyes widened. "I'm listening." he said.

"I...I really like you." Nico blurted. "I have for a while, and I couldn't keep it inside anymore. I'm getting tired of being an introvert, and being wrapped up in my cynicism." he continued, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Leo walked toward him slowly, taking his hands. "It's not good being alone all the time." he whispered, looking into Nico's almost-black eyes.

Nico looked up, shocked at the contact. "So..." he began

"Yes." Leo said, cutting him off.

"Since I first met you. I love your indifference, how you don't give a shit what anyone thinks about you. I love that you can look good in skinny jeans. How your pale skin compliments mine. And.." he said moving even closer to his crush, tilting his head upwards because of the height difference. "I love that cute little lopsided grin you get when you're excited about something." he finished.

Nico couldn't take it anymore. He rushed forward, pressing his lips to Leo's. They toppled backwards at the force, luckily landing on one of the black couches in the cabin.

Leo tangled his fingers in Nico's hair as he landed under him. He grunted on impact but managed to not break the kiss.

Nico slid his hands up Leo's chest and rested them on his shoulders. The kiss was passionate, loving. They both poured their emotions into one absolutely wonderful kiss.

Leo pulled away, feeling a bit guilty. Nico rested on his forearms, leaning down and kissing the spot at the back of Leo's jaw, right below his ear.

"W-what about R-Reyna?" Leo blurted out, in between gasps as Nico sucked on the sweet spot he had found.

Nico paused for a second. "What about her?" he asked, looking up.

"Well...she's kinda my girlfriend..." Leo admitted. He tried to sit up, but his limbs were hopelessly entangled with Nico's.

The paler of the two merely shrugged. "She doesn't have to know." he said, the lopsided grin Leo loved so much spreading across his face.

Leo laughed, and laid back down. "Alright. We'll just keep this a secret, for now. Until I know I can tell her." he decided, biting his bottom lip in thought.

Nico nodded, and rested himself on Leo's warm chest. He could feel his heartbeat and Leo's mixing together, in a perfect harmony. This was going to be the start of something good.

**A/N: I want to thank my good friend, lets call her "A", who supports this ship and fanfiction ( and my other ones as well ) and came up with the title of this story. You're wonderful. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

The next day, after breakfast, Nico headed to Cabin 9. He was the master of secrecy, and nobody seemed to notice him slip into the cabin and down to the forges.

He spotted his Hispanic lover nearly right away. Leo was lost in thought, busy shoveling coal into a boiler.

Leo had rested his arm on his shovel and was wiping sweat off his forehead when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. His tense muscles relaxed instantly at the cold touch of his boyfriend.

"That's a nice little hickey you've got there." Nico whispered seductively into his ear, tracing the small bruise with the tip of his tongue.

Leo gasped at the contact. "Is it really that noticeable?" he asked, fiddling with the collar of his white linen shirt.

Nico's laugh rang in his ear. "Not unless you know where to look." he said, his spindly fingers tracing Leo's abs.

He could already begin to feel his knees getting weak. "Not here, Nico." he warned, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

However, the older Italian boy didn't stop. He nibbled on Leo's ear, his cold fingers rubbing small circles just inside the waistband of his oil-stained jeans.

Leo let out a small moan, twisting around and giving Nico a small shove. "My shift ends in 20 minutes, okay? Be patient." he said with a laugh, picking up his shovel.

Nico smirked and nodded, sitting down on the floor behind him. Leo shoveled another load of coal into the boiler, then dropped the shovel and ran to a metal ladder scaling the side of a machine a few feet away. Nimbly, he climbed it and ran to a control panel. He ran his hand over his hair, mumbling something to himself before pulling a lever and pressing a few buttons. Steam poured out of a vent, and Leo smiled. He jumped off the side of the walkway, landing on his feet.

Nico watched silently, amazed at Leo's knack for machines. He had always known he was good with them, but he had never seen him at work.

Something in a machine made a loud popping noise. "Mierda!" Leo exclaimed, sliding his goggles over his eyes and grabbing a wrench. He rolled under the machine, jiggling his leg as he worked to fix the break. Nico could hear him humming something faintly, and burst out laughing as he recognized the tune.

"Girl on Fire, Leo? Really?" Nico said, still laughing at his song choice.

Leo rolled back out from under the machine and gripped its edge. "What?! It's my theme song!" he said, and slid back under.

Of course, that remark caused Nico to laugh even harder. Leo rolled out from under the machine again and stood up.

"I like it when you laugh." he said, placing his goggles back on his forehead. "It suits you."

He turned away and went on with his work.

After a while, a buzzer went off and Leo stopped working. He pulled off his tool belt and googles and placed them in a cardboard box by the door of the forges.

Nico stood up, following him upstairs where Leo washed his hands in a sink near the door.

"I'm all yours now." he said, drying his hands on his jeans with a smirk on his face. Nico grinned lopsidedly, causing Leo's heartbeat to speed up, and walked out the door.

Leo walked next to the pale boy, following him around the back of Cabin 9 and down the back of the row of cabins, taking Nico's cold hand in his.

A flush crept up to Nico's cheeks at this small gesture. He walked around the far side of the Hades cabin and slipped in the front door, pulling Leo behind him.

The cabin was dim, and the scrap metal in Leo's pockets clanked as he walked around the room.

"Nice place you've got here." he remarked, walking back to where Nico stood against the wall.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Nico replied, standing with his hands in his pockets as he kicked off his boots. He started to walk to the slightly younger boy.

"No." Leo said. "My turn."

Leo advanced on the taller boy, stopping directly in front of him. He reached up and ran a hand through Nico's jet black hair, while the other traced his hip bones inside his skinny jeans. This caused Nico to bite his lip, stifling a moan.

Nico smirked as he saw the bruise just below Leo's left ear. He cupped his hand over the bite, laughing slightly.

Leo returned the smirk as he inched his face closer, teasing his lover until their lips were merely millimeters apart. He knew that Nico wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, judging by the strained look of concentration on his face, so he took initiative and pressed his lips to Nico's deathly cold ones.

Nico leaned back against the walk to stabilize himself, knotting his fingers into the Latino's messy brown hair. Leo slid his warm hands inside Nico's shirt. The contrast in temperature made Nico shiver with pleasure.

Leo tugged at the t-shirt covering Nico's upper body, silently letting him know he wanted the clothing removed. He obliged, pulling away from the kiss and helped Leo remove the shirt. It was soon on the ground with Nico's shoes.

The Hispanic boy smirked up at his lover, who was quietly gasping for breath. Leo trailed a line of kisses from Nico's ear to his collarbone. He pressed his warm lips to a spot just above his right collarbone, grazing his teeth against the spot.

A small groan escaped Nico's lips, causing Leo to grin. He focused his attention back to the spot, sucking on it as he slipped his thumbs into Nico's jeans, earning him another moan. He rubbed small circles on the skin close to his center while nipping at the spot on his collarbone.

"Scopare!" Nico whispered in Italian, trying to concentrate on anything but the tingling sensation building up in his stomach.

Leo pulled his head back, glancing at the bruise forming on Nico's collarbone. "Now we match." he said with a smirk, still working his fingers.

Nico nodded, starting to shake at the contact. "Merda..." he muttered under his breath.

Just then, the bell for lunch rang, and Leo slipped his hands out from inside the jeans. "I guess I'll see you later." he said, smirking as he walked out. All Nico could do was nod.

"Shit..." Nico said as soon as the door was shut behind Leo. He slid his back down the wall, his center still throbbing from pleasure. He slipped on his shirt, trying to steady his breathing. "Pull yourself together Nico." he growled, shaking his head at himself. Pulling on his shoes, he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO, Rick Riordan does**

**A/N: hey guys! So I'm just gonna clear something up here. I often mention that Nico is the older one in this pairing. In my mind, I think Leo is around 16 1/2, and Nico is 17.**

A few days passed, and everything was going great between the star-crossed lovers.

They spent every spare moment together, whether they were just cuddling or otherwise. Leo had managed to avoid Reyna for the most part, but he had a feeling she was becoming suspicious.

One day, Leo was late for lunch. He walked into the pavilion, slipping past campers and sitting in an empty spot at the Hephasteus table. His eyes searched the room for Nico, his heartbeat speeding up as the pale boy met his gaze.

Leo smiled softly at him, scanning his body.

"He looks sexy." the Latino thought, taking in his outfit. Nico wore his usual ripped black skinny jeans, today paired with a dark blue v-neck shirt. The low cut neckline showed off the top of his abs and the dark bruises Leo had left on his collarbones.

Nico grinned at him seductively, knowing Leo had been studying his outfit choice.

Leo blushed, looking away from Nico's uncomfortable gaze. The son of Hades was confident and cocky. Leo, however, was not. He could fake it, sure. But he wasn't, and he wished he hadn't put on a regular camp t-shirt and yesterday's dirty work jeans this morning.

Nico sensed his uneasiness and shot him a concerned look. Leo ignored it, pulling a few metal wires from his pocket and fiddling with them.

A person slid into the spot across from Leo and placed a hand over his. He knew instantly it wasn't Nico, however, and looked up from his work.

"You've been really distant lately, Leo." Reyna said, her finger tracing his knuckles.

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I've just been wrapped up with work, you know?" he replied, smiling warmly.

"I understand." she said as she played with his fingers. "I miss you, though."

"I miss you too, mi amo." he lied, crossing his fingers under the table.

He glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the Hades table. Nico was gone.

Leo stood up, reaching over the table and brushing Reyna's cheek with his finger.

"I've gotta get back to work." he said, fiddling with his shirt.

Reyna nodded. "Alright, but where's your lunch?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not hungry." he stated, walking out of the pavilion and down the line of cabins. Reaching Cabin 13, he twisted the doorknob and slipped in silently.

Nico lay in near-complete darkness and silence. His hands covered his face, exposing his shirtless chest. Leo noticed his shirt and boots thrown on the floor near the entrance. Removing his own work boots and shirt quietly, he watched as his lover's chest rose and fell slowly.

Leo strode over to the older boy, leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

His eyes fluttered open, staring into space for a second before focusing themselves on Leo.

"Hi." he said, practically in a whisper. He slid over on his bed and patted the now empty space next to him.

Leo laid down, taking one of Nico's always cold hands. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You just left."

"Headache." Nico whispered, burying his face in his pillow.

"Is it because of the thing with Reyna?" Leo asked in a hoarse whisper. "Because I have no feelings for her anymore. I have to act like it until I know I can tell her." he said.

Nico shook his head slightly. "It's not because of Reyna." he said, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

Leo stroked his hair, humming softly. "Then what?" he asked.

"You seemed...weird today. Like I was making you feel uncomfortable." Nico admitted, turning his head to face Leo. He looked into the Hispanic boy's deep brown eyes.

Leo kept running his fingers through Nico's shaggy black hair.

"I don't know..." he said, watching Nico's expression. "It's just...I'm not as confident as you. It's because I'm not good enough." he said quietly, withdrawing his hands from Nico's hair.

Leo had obviously shocked him, because his almost-black eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Not good enough? Are you kidding me, Valdez?" he said, tracing Leo's jawline with his finger. "That's crazy!"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not. I'd never be able to wear a shirt that showed off the marks." he said, fingering a bruise Nico had recently left at the base of his neck.

Nico lightly brushed his hand aside, rubbing the tender bite marks. "They're love bites, so I don't mind showing mine off." he whispered. "But if you do, then you don't have to. I know you love me either way." he reassured Leo. "You are good enough. If anything, I don't deserve you."

Leo laughed slightly and shook his head. "I'm not confident enough with myself. You are." he whispered.

"That's only because I don't give a damn what people think of me. It's good that you do." Nico whispered back.

Leo looked away, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Nico pushed Leo's side so he was now laying on his back. He rolled over, placing his forearms on either side of his head. Hovering over Leo, he looked into his eyes and leaned closer to his ear.

"Tell me you think you're worth it, or you won't be walking for a week." he growled seductively, the same twisted grin on his face.

Leo grinned, knowing exactly what the older boy was talking about. "What if I want you to fuck me anyways?" he shot back, gaining some confidence with the dark red blush that spread across Nico's cheeks.

"Uhm...Well..." Nico stammered, looking away.

Leo laughed. "Relax, ghost boy. I was kidding."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Nico said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Leo's.

Leo tangled his fingers in Nico's hair, pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss. Nico slowly lowered himself to rest on Leo's chest. His hot skin sent shivers up Nico's spine, causing him to jump slightly.

Leo raised his hips slightly, pressing his lower body to Nico's. He could feel his lover's growing bulge on his thigh. Nico unknowingly ground his hips against Leo's, causing the Latino to let out a loud moan into Nico's mouth.

Nico slid his hand down to the button of Leo's jeans, undoing it and unzipping them with a single move. He slipped a hand into his jeans and traced Leo's v-line over his boxers, causing him to groan again.

"Nico." Leo said in between kisses. "Nico." he said again, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "I wanna do this as much as you, but I have to go back to work in a few minutes."

Nico smirked slightly. "Alright." he said, resting himself on Leo's chest, pressing his forehead to the mechanic's.

Leo slid his thumb into Nico's jeans, slowly rubbing circles into the skin around his center. He knew it drove his Italian lover crazy. Smirking, he slipped his other thumb in, rubbing harder.

Nico moaned, squirming a bit. He bit his lower lip so hard that he drew blood.

"Lemme fix that for you." Leo whispered, tilting his head up and running his tongue along Nico's lip. He cleaned up the blood with his tongue while continuing to work his fingers. Leo kissed his lover softly, slowly withdrawing his fingers from inside Nico's boxers.

Nico rolled off Leo's chest, gasping for breath. Leo smirked and planted one last kiss on his lips. Standing up, he re-zipped his jeans and slipped his t-shirt back on.

He laced up his work boots quickly. "Adios, mi amo." he called, laughing at the sight of Nico still trembling slightly from pleasure.

"Arrivederci, amore mio." Nico managed to reply before the door shut firmly behind Leo.

**Translations-**

**Adios, mi amo-goodbye, my love ( Spanish )**

**Arrivederci, amore mio-goodbye, my love ( Italian )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

**A/N: this goes to the person who reviewed. I am sad to say that after your review, I did not "puh-leases" want to keep writing this fanfiction. I respect the fact that you have an opinion, but I was very upset by your 6 paragraph review. It made me very sad and disappointed in myself. Firstly, Nico is currently 16 in the books as of now, technically 17 (since he spends most of his time in the Underworld, he's older because aging is faster) and second of all, it's a FAN fiction, which means this is my creation, whether or not it makes sense "logically". As for your suggestion on making Nico a bit more in character, thank you, I will work on that.**

Nico skipped the campfire that night. He wasn't in the mood to socialize, and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever be able to end his introvert-ism.

He slammed the door to his cabin, kicking off his boots. Pulling off his t-shirt, he paced the room.

"Why isn't anything easy!" he yelled, kicking the leg of a table. A picture frame fell off, shattering when it hit the ground.

"Scopare!" he cursed, throwing a pillow from the couch across the room. Nico bent down, looking at the picture.

It was a picture of his family. A young Bianca and Nico stood on either side of a tall woman with long, dark hair. His mother.

Nico didn't bother picking up the wood shards and glass. He took his iPod out of his back pocket and undid his belt. He then slipped out of his jeans and boxers. Leaving them on the floor where he had stood, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He turned on his iPod and raised the volume all the way up. The American Idiot album by Green Day started playing, and he stepped into the shower as the first notes of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" played.

(( a/n: sorry for the interruption, but I'm a HUGE Green Day fan. If you haven't heard Boulevard of Broken Dreams, go look it up on YouTube. I think it perfectly describes Nico. ))

He shivered at the hot water, trying to maintain his coldness. He enjoyed being freezing cold all the time. It was the only way he knew he was alive.

Reaching up to a high shelf, he felt around until he found it. He picked up the small piece of metal, turning it over in his hand. It had been so long since he'd used it, since it had left scars on him.

He sat on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees, he stared at the razor-blade.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes.

But it's home to me and I walk alone." he sang along as water rushed over his head. Between the two loud noises, he didn't hear someone walk into his cabin and to the bathroom.

Leo stood in the doorway, watching as his lover traced scars on his wrists. He had seen the broken frame, the pillow near the door, and the clothes thrown everywhere, and wondered what went on. Leo had wanted to say something sarcastic, but as he watched Nico pick up the blade and run it lightly over his wrist, he was speechless.

A red line appeared on Nico's wrist, and it started bleeding. He reached up and began making more lines, cutting his skin deeper. Leo rushed over and grabbed the hand holding the razor-blade, watching as blood slowly covered Nico's forearm.

Nico turned away, twisting his arm from his grip. Leo grabbed both of his wrists, holding them above Nico's head with one of his large hands.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled, pointing to Nico's iPod and then the razor.

Nico looked up at Leo and narrowed his eyes.

"You have a theme song. This is mine." he replied sardonically. The depressed look had come back to his face, and Leo was disappointed.

He took the blade from Nico's hand, examining it.

"You took apart a pencil sharpener?! Just so you could do this to yourself?" he asked, his voice becoming hoarse. He turned and flicked the blade across the room.

Nico tried to get out of his grasp, but he couldn't. Leo was holding his wrists with a death grip.

Leo sat down at the edge of the shower. "Where are they?" he asked quietly, releasing his wrists. "The other ones."

Nico bit his lip and held up his wrists. Leo saw how deep the cuts had been, the healed scars being pure white.

He thought that was it, but Nico shifted his legs. He showed Leo a series of deep scars on his right hip, and on his left thigh as well.

Leo was in pure shock. "Why?" he whispered, looking away from Nico's exposed lower body as a blush crept to his cheeks.

Nico returned to his original position. "It's how I deal with my sadness." he muttered, wincing and crying out slightly as water got into his cuts.

Slowly, Leo stood up and stripped down to his boxers as Nico watched him. He joined Nico in the shower, sitting across from him in the bathtub. He reached up and found a washcloth. Scooting closer to his lover, he took his hand and began wiping the blood that covered his arm.

Nico bit his lip and winced as Leo ran the washcloth over the cuts, pressing it to them. The Latino boy noticed the pain he was in, feeling slightly guilty. He leaned in and kissed the Italian's lips, still holding the washcloth to his wrist.

Nico kissed back, running his spare hand through Leo's hair.

Pulling back, Leo removed the washcloth from Nico's wrist. He bit his lip as he examined the cuts. They had stopped bleeding, so Leo wrung out the bloodstained washcloth and tossed it out of the bathtub.

Nico laid down, his knees still bent to where his chest was. Leo pushed his knees down, sliding his body over Nico's. He smirked at his lover before leaning down and grazing his teeth against his neck.

"Gods, Leo. Can't you let the ones I already have heal first?" Nico asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Leo replied with a grin. He licked at the skin on the side of Nico's neck, one hand sliding down to his hip. He traced the v-line leading to Nico's member with his finger, biting an area on his neck. He sucked on it, while slowly running his finger down to Nico's erection.

"Wait." Nico said, and Leo looked up. "Before we do anything like this, I want Reyna to know." he continued.

Leo nodded. "I will, but later. Reyna can wait. This can't." he whispered into Nico's ear.

He stood up slowly, and Nico joined him. "What are you-" Nico began to ask before getting cut off by Leo's lips. Nico fell back against the wall, groaning as his head hit the tile.

The hot water ran down their bodies. Leo's boxers were soaked and they clung to his skin. Nico slipped his thumbs into the waistband and yanked them down.

"You don't need these." he said with a smirk.

Leo grinned back, and wrapped his hands around the backs of Nico's thighs. He understood, and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Leo's waist.

Leo looked up, meeting Nico's eyes and asking a silent question.

Nico nodded in response, biting his lip. Leo kissed him softly, and took them both further than they had gone with anyone before.

**A/N: thanks to the continued support from my good friend A, who helps convince me to power through and persevere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books, characters, or places ( except for Caitlyn Murphy, who I made up for this chapter. )**

Nico, oddly enough, was the first to wake up.

He sat up as he remembered what happened last night. He looked at his arm and was disappointed to see that the cuts were deeper than he thought and barely scabbed. A blush crept to his cheeks as he remembered what had happened AFTER the self-harm incident. How Leo had slammed into him, and the sensation, and...

"Shut up, Nico. Pull yourself together." he growled to himself. Looking over to the other side of his bed, he remembered that Leo had fallen asleep in his cabin as well.

He leaned over and pulled the covers off of his sleeping love. Tracing Leo's hard abs with his cold fingers, Nico kissed his lips softly. Leo soon woke up, returning the kiss and moving his lips in synch with Nico.

"Thanks for the wake-up call." Leo said with a laugh. Nico nodded cockily, smirking as he continued running his fingers over the Latino's chest.

Leo's breathing became heavier, and he shivered slightly at the cold feeling seeping through his skin.

He relaxed after a while, smiling drowsily at Nico. "I've got to work down in the forges again today." he mumbled.

Alright. I think I've gotta go help Percy teach a sparring class." Nico replied, slowly sliding his fingers further down Leo's stomach and to the waistband of his borrowed pajamas.

Leo looked up. "What are you-" he began, gasping as Nico yanked his bottoms down lower.

He drew random patterns into the skin around Leo's center, earning a small moan from him.

"It's gonna be harder to make you squirm now." Nico said, laughing.

Leo obviously didn't understand. "What?" he asked.

Nico grinned. "To pleasure you, metal head."

"Ohhhh." Leo said, drawing out the word. "Wait, still not getting it."

"After last night, nitwit!" he blurted out, his smirk dissolving.

Leo laughed, watching Nico. "I'm not stupid, I just wanted to see your face when you said it." he said, holding his stomach.

Nico hit his arm, but gently. "I hate you!" he exclaimed, blushing a dark red.

Of course, Leo knew about all that, the fact he was so vulnerable. Nico was too, but he was older. It didn't seem like he was. Neither of them had ever had a relationship like this, and it seemed so easy to pleasure the other.

Nico pressed his fingers harder into Leo's skin, and he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress another moan.

He noticed the satisfied smirk on Nico's face and was tempted to hit him.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Leo asked him, shooting him a death glare.

Nico just laughed evilly. "I think we know, based on the past two weeks, that this isn't even close to torture for you." he remarked, focusing on his fingers.

A loud vibrating noise came from the back of Leo's throat. "Nico?" he asked softly.

"Yes, amore mio?" he replied, his deep Italian accent coming out.

"D-did I hurt you? Last night?" Leo asked, placing his hands over Nico's, guiding them to a sensitive spot of his skin.

"What do you mean, love?" Nico asked, his voice becoming softer.

Leo sighed. "You know..." he said, blushing pink.

"Oh." he said, continuing drawing lines on Leo's skin. "Not really. I mean, at first I guess it did." he decided. "But you went slow, so I was alright after a couple minutes."

"Alright. 'Cause it was my first, and I wasn't sure if I hurt you..." Leo said, holding out his arms. Nico accepted the hug, closing his eyes as he inhaled Leo's scent of motor oil and smoke.

"It was my first too. You didn't hurt me. You were wonderful." he whispered.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his head back and slammed his lips against Nico's.

They moved in synch, searching for more skin, more contact. Just as things were getting really heated, someone knocked on the door.

"Nico? I need you down at the training field in 10, okay?" Percy said.

Nico held a hand over Leo's mouth. "Alright, meet you there!" he said, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. He turned back to his lover and began assaulting his lips again.

"Do you think 10 minutes is enough time?" he asked in between kisses.

Leo sighed, shaking his head. "No, I wish." he mumbled against his mouth. Sliding his hands around his lower back, he pulled Nico's lower body against his, earning a groan against his lips.

He pulled apart, rolling out of bed and standing up. Nico joined him, walking across the room and pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of a drawer. He stripped out of his pajamas and was about to change into a clean pair of boxers when he felt Leo's arms wrap around him from behind. He had stripped as well, and the only thing separating their bodies was the thin material of Leo's boxers.

"You sure we can't just do this all day?" Leo whispered seductively.

Nico nodded, turning around and planting a small kiss on his forehead. He got dressed and slipped on his aviators jacket and combat boots.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Leo asked. He was already dressed and was lacing up his work boots.

Nico shrugged. "I guess."

"Good."

Walking to the door, he grabbed his Stygian iron sword. He glanced at Leo, who was having trouble lacing up his boots, and walked out.

He jogged down to the practice field, scanning the area for Percy. The older teen was talking to a group of campers, his sword in hand.

He saw Nico coming towards him, and moved to the center of the field. "Alright guys, settle down!" he yelled, watching as the campers took seats in the bleachers.

Nico stood next to him, glaring at the group of Aphrodite girls in the corner. They were busy giggling over some boring topic.

"Alright, listen up!" Nico yelled, and everybody turned to face him. "Today's lesson is on how to evade and counter-attack. Anyone care to explain?"

A few hands shot up. He pointed to a small girl in the front row with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She couldn't be more than 8, and seemed to be studying him.

"Avoiding your opponents strikes and using their force against them." she said, eying him.

"Very good. And you are?" Percy asked her.

"Caitlyn Murphy." she stated, glancing at Riptide, Percy's sword, and then Nico's. "Daughter of Hecate."

"So, as Caitlyn said, this lesson will teach you the basics of defense. Any volunteers?" Nico asked.

Caitlyn's hand shot up. Hers was the only one in the air.

"Alright then." Nico said, and she stood up. She was probably 3 feet shorter than him, and looked like she could barely hold a sword.

He pulled his sword from his belt, and she unsheathed a long dagger, which she used like a sword. Nico had to bite his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Go!" Percy shouted, running to the side of the sparring field.

He swung at her, and she blocked him, ducking under his legs. Jumping up, she flipped his sword out of his hand and knocked him down. She held her sword against his throat, grinning triumphantly.

Percy stood on the sidelines, laughing at the scene. Caitlyn held out her hand, and he took it and got up. She had a strong grip for a little kid.

"And that is how you evade and counter-attack." Percy said, clutching his stomach from laughter. "Partner up, everybody!"

Nico scowled at him, shoving his sword back into his belt loop as Caitlyn was congratulated by her siblings.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." Percy said, trying to comfort him.

Nico just rolled his eyes and looked at Percy. His eyes were fixed on Nico's collar. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Percy smirked. "Who's the girl?" he asked, pointing to the bruise Leo had left on his neck. The collar of his leather jacket had moved out of place when he fell.

"What?! Nobody!" Nico lied, fixing his jacket nervously.

"C'mon, Nico, I saw the teeth marks. What's her name? Who's her godly parent? C'mon! Tell me!" Percy whined, pulling on his cousin's sleeve.

Nico sighed in exasperation. "It's Leo, okay?!" he muttered, watching his expression.

Percy's eyes widened. "Leo?! As in Leo Valdez?! Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Keep your voice down!" Nico hissed, shoving him lightly.

Percy jumped around slightly, acting like the 7 year old he was inside. "I have a gay best friend!" he said, laughing.

"Shut up, Perce." Nico muttered.

"Can I tell Annabeth?" he asked.

Nico sighed. "I'd prefer if you didn't. We're gonna tell everyone when we're ready." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright." Percy said, hugging Nico.

"Please, get off me." Nico growled, squirming around.

He released him, still laughing.

Nico shook his head. Everything was going to be a lot more complicated than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: WARNING, this chapter is kinda lemony/smutty (if you're British)**

"Hey!" a voice called from the staircase to the forges. Leo looked up from his work to see Piper walking towards him. He had skipped dinner that night, preferring to be immersed in his work.

"Hey, Beauty Queen!" he said as she reached him and wrapped him in a hug.

She hit the back of his head. "Don't call me that, Machine Maniac." she said, laughing as Leo rubbed his head.

"Machine Maniac. I like the sound of that!" he said, stroking an imaginary beard. Piper laughed again and sat on the floor.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been vanishing off to?" she questioned, watching as he tinkered with an engine.

He shrugged. "Bunker 9 mostly, sometimes the lake. Avoiding humans like my dad does." he lied.

She pretended to be hurt. "But what about meeee?!" she yelled, poking his leg.

"Not you, Pipes." he said, laughing as she latched himself onto his leg.

She looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked, attempting a puppy-dog face.

"Yes, now get off me!" he said, laughing. Screwing in a bolt, he shook his leg slightly, and she released him.

"But I miss you, Leo!" she said, fiddling with her camp necklace.

He looked away from his work, feeling guilty that he hadn't told her about his relationship yet.

"I miss you too Piper." he said, pushing the guilt to the back of his head and smiling at her.

She frowned, raising her eyebrows. "You're not telling me something."

He shook his head. "What? No!" he said, attempting to lie. He could never keep a straight face, though.

"Leo, I'm gonna charmspeak it out of you." she said, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Alright, but don't freak out, okay?"

She giggled, standing up. "What is it?" she asked.

He mumbled something under his breath, then looked at her.

"I'm-I'm gay." he blurted out quickly, scuffing the toe of his boot against the floor.

Piper gasped, nearly knocking him to the floor with her hug. "Oh my gods! My best friend's gay!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Would you mind not screaming it to all of camp?" he teased, hugging her back. "Pipes, can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded, watching him. "Of course, you're my best friend!"

"Would you maybe cover for us?" he asked nervously, looking away.

Her eyes widened. "Wait, there's a 'someone'? Who is it?" she asked slowly.

"Well...umm...it's Nico." he stammered, blushing slightly.

She gasped. "di Angelo? The pale one who hangs around with dead people?"

Leo nodded, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Yes."

"Oh my gods. Woah." she said. In a state of shock, she nodded. "I'll cover for you guys. When are you gonna tell the others?" she asked.

Leo shrugged. "I don't think we're ready. Not yet."

"Okay." she said, her voice calm and soothing. Hugging him quickly, she started pulling him to the stairs. "Bonfire starts in a few minutes."

He sighed and put down his work, following her to the stairs.

"I'm gonna sit with Nico there, okay?" he asked as they climbed up to Cabin 9.

She nodded. "I have to go meet up with Jason. See you later!" she called, jogging out the door.

Leo sighed, shaking his head as he washed his hands. They didn't come out clean the first time.

"Clean hands, dirty equipment." he muttered, a sad smile spreading across his face. Scrubbing his hands again, he grabbed a blanket off his bed and headed out the door.

He walked to the center of camp, scanning the throng of campers for Nico. He found his lover quickly, seeing as he was sitting alone further back, leaning against a log.

"Want some company?" Leo asked, smirking and holding up the blanket he carried.

Nico grinned lopsidedly, nodding. Leo strode over and sat down next to him. He pulled the blanket over both of them, snuggling into Nico instinctively and pulling his knees to his chest.

He laughed, lacing the his fingers with the Latino's. His eyes wandered over his lover, taking in Leo's tight (well, tighter than they were normally) jeans, his plain white t-shirt over his tanned skin, his messy brown hair.

"You look good today." Nico said, smirking at him. He fiddled with the blanket, making sure it covered them both.

Leo smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks." he muttered. "You do too."

Nico grinned, resting his hand on Leo's thigh. The Apollo campers began strumming some annoying tune, and everyone else sang along loudly.

His hand slowly moved up the inside of his thigh, and Leo squirmed. Nico's hand reached the waistband of his jeans, fiddling with the button.

"Not here." Leo growled in a low tone.

Nico smirked and undid the button, sliding the zipper down. Leo knew they were far away from everyone else, though, and stopped his protests.

The campers launched into another song, and Nico slid his hand down the top of Leo's jeans. Palming his crotch through his jeans, he leaned closer to him.

"I really wanna fuck you right now, but we're in public." he whispered seductively into his ear, his cold breath sending shivers down Leo's spine. He increased the pressure on Leo's lower body, smirking as his actions had his lover gasping for breath.

Leo managed to laugh slightly. "We could always do that later."

Humming in agreement, Nico snuggled into Leo. From anywhere else it would look pretty innocent, but Nico continued his actions.

"Just take it out." Leo half-moaned, watching Nico's hands.

Nico tugged at the waistband of his jeans, and Leo raised his hips to help him slide them down with his boxers.

He drew small circles into his skin, teasing his lover. Leo bit his lip to stifle a moan, but he couldn't. Pressing his mouth to his knee, he whimpered from pleasure as Nico's hands wandered lower.

Running his hand along Leo's hard length, Nico took Leo's hand in his free one. Rubbing his thumb over his swollen tip, he watched as Leo started shaking slightly and groaning.

A chuckle escaped Nico's mouth. "You okay there, Valdez?" he whispered as he grasped Leo's member, smirking.

The Hispanic boy felt his muscles start to tense, and he was gasping for breath. "N-Nico..." he whispered as the campers began another song. A moan escaped his mouth, and he bit his lip.

He moved his hand up and down slowly. "Mhm?"

Leo's grip on Nico's hand tightened as he increased his speed. His breathing became ragged, and he felt a huge swell of pleasure and emotion growing in his abdomen

"T-take it." he stuttered, and Nico knew he meant he was close.

He worked his fingers faster, and covered Leo's mouth with his other hand. Eventually, the mechanic couldn't take it anymore, and he bit his lip hard as he released. Nico held him close as he shook, riding out his high.

Licking his fingers clean, the same twisted grin spread over the Italian's face.

"You're amazing." he whispered, hugging Leo as his breathing started to even out.

The campers started singing yet another song, and Leo managed a small smile.

"I love you, Nico." he whispered breathlessly. He nuzzled his head into his neck.

Nico smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Leo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: here's some fluff cause I felt like it.**

Surprisingly, Leo had began to love complete and utter silence. From the talkative boy who never seemed to stop moving around, this was a shock to him. All the same, he started to find that he enjoyed the dark, and silence. He didn't feel an urge to talk in the silences that sometimes spread over the two.

Nico's cabin was dark and quiet. Leo lay on his bare chest with his legs in between the Italian's. Their shirts lay in a heap on the floor as well as their boots. Propped up slightly against the arm of the couch, Nico had wrapped his arms around his lover. They weren't doing anything, just laying in eachother's arms, enjoying the calm silence.

Leo listened to the steady beat of Nico's heart as his chest rose and fell. He was practically incoherent, resting on Nico's cold chest with his hands in his shaggy black hair.

The older of the two was nearly asleep, becoming drowsy under the light weight of the Latino and the tingle in his skin from the close contact. He let himself drift away into sleep, until he felt a strange falling sensation. Jolting his head up, he looked around and realized he was still with Leo.

Looking up slowly, a concerned look spread over Leo's face. Shaking his head, Nico relaxed again, letting his head fall back.

Wriggling his body higher, Leo frowned as Nico let out a sigh. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated.

Tilting Nico's head up, Leo bit his lip as he eyed his lover's. Opening one eye slightly, he blushed at the seductive face Leo had on.

Their lips met, and the Italian couldn't help but smile. Leo pulled away after a second, and Nico knew that he was being silently teased.

The attack on his lips began, Leo never holding a kiss for more than a few seconds. Biting Nico's lip, he urged him to open them. He obliged, and Leo's hot tongue slipped into his mouth. Jumping slightly at the sensation, Nico grasped the fabric of the couch.

Leo smirked and ground his lower body against Nico's, earning a sensual moan and he groaned slightly himself. He continued assaulting his lips, nipping at them.

Tracing his mouth with his tongue, Leo held himself up with his forearms. He slid further down, trailing kisses and bites down Nico's jaw. Every gasp and moan that escaped his lover's lips sent an electric shock up his body from the pit of his stomach.

Kissing Nico's throat, he grabbed his wrists and held them up for easier access. He bit the skin on his throat, and Nico tilted his head back slightly, gasping.

Leo knew he was driving his lover crazy, and that gave him some confidence. Smirking, he looked up and met Nico's almost-black eyes. Panting for breath, the older boy stared at his boyfriend, trying to figure out what was behind the mischievous grin on his face.

An urge filled Leo up, an urge to just kiss his soft lips over and over. Resisting it, he slid further down and attacked his collarbones, smirking as Nico moaned again. His collarbones were his weak spot, and Leo enjoyed the feeling that he was aware of his weaknesses. The other weak spot was the skin close to his center, and Leo smirked as he remembered the day he had discovered the sweet spot.

Tracing his tongue over the fading bruises on his collarbones, Leo continued to kiss down his pale skin. He slid further down and traced Nico's prominent abs with his tongue, pressing his lips to them. Breathing heavily, the Italian closed his eyes, trying not to gasp whenever Leo's hot lips came in contact with his skin and failing miserably.

Leo kissed his stomach, still moving lower. Nico squirmed slightly, trying to catch his breath.

Pressing his lips to the skin between Nico's hips, Leo smirked as a string of incoherent curses left his lover's mouth.

He nipped at the skin, grinning. Licking at the spot where he had bitten, he stuck a thumb into Nico's boxers, rubbing hard circles as he sucked at his skin. Gradually, his moans got louder and Nico's resistance was wearing thin. Leo shifted his head to Nico's right hip, kissing the deep scars there.

Sitting up and resting himself above his crotch, Leo looked at the teenager in front of him. The tough exterior had been broken while the Latino had kissed and bitten him senseless. A single finger traced Nico's lips, then wandered to his jaw and all the way down the line of small bruises he had left. He let his finger rest just below the last of the bite marks, then finished teasing his lover and flopped down next to him.

"Un leone." Nico managed to whisper, trying not to break the silence they both loved at that moment. He tucked an arm under his head, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Not needing a translation, Leo smiled softly, but the devilish glimmer hadn't vanished from his eyes. "They don't call me Leo for nothing." he whispered back, resting his head against the arm of the couch.

Nico rolled over and onto Leo's chest, reversing the way they had been laying before. Nuzzling his head into his neck, a deep vibrating noise came from his throat.

"Neko..." Leo murmured, stroking his hair.

Grinning, the Italian 'meowed' softly, snuggling into Leo's warmth.

"My little Kitty." Leo whispered, kissing the top of his head as he drifted into incoherency.

Mumbling something softly, Nico looked up.

"Hm?" Leo asked, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him.

Nico sighed contentedly, pressing his ice-cold fingers into Leo's palms. "I think I like being warm. Coldness is overrated." he murmured, drifting away to sleep.

Leo smiled, tightening his grip on the older boy. "I love you, my kitty."

**Translations-**

**un leone- a lion. (Italian)**

**neko- cat/kitty (Japanese)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books.**

**WARNING: smutty/lemony chapter **

The next day, after Nico ate lunch, he decided to visit the forest. He walked around, his Stygian iron sword hanging from his belt. After wandering around aimlessly, he found himself muttering things.

He blushed, only to realize that no one else was around.

"Stupid." he said, hitting his head.

Leo was walking back from Bunker 9 when he saw his lover pacing and talking to himself. He walked over, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Jumping and twisting himself from his grip, Nico turned and saw that it was Leo. "Dude, warning please?" he said, laughing and unstrapping his sword. Tossing it on the grass, he stretched his arms out for a hug.

Instead, Leo slipped around, hugging him from behind. "You know what I was thinking about today?" he asked, finding enjoyment in the fact that he had become nearly as tall as the Italian.

"No..." Nico said, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Leaning closer to his ear, Leo smirked. "Something I love." he whispered seductively, his warm breath sending chills down Nico's spine.

"If this is a come-on for sex, it's totally working." Nico muttered, watching Leo carefully.

His deep laugh rang in his ear. "We could always do that later, but no." he said, his raspy voice becoming harsher.

Slipping his hands into Nico's front pockets, Leo nibbled his ear quickly, clearly amused by the gasp that escaped his lover's mouth.

"You've got this whole tough-guy act, and you put it on pretty well. But I love that I can shatter it and render you helpless if I want to." he explained, rubbing circles on his thighs through his pockets.

Nico laughed slightly, tilting his head back and resting it on Leo's shoulder. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, my lion." he mocked.

"You know it's true." Leo whispered, shifting around to stand in front of Nico.

"Sure." the older of the two teased, trying to prove he wasn't as easy as he was.

Shoving him up against a tree, Leo yanked down his jeans, pressing his hand to Nico's crotch. His other hand held his head as he kissed him, almost violently.

The Hispanic teen pulled away after a minute, grinning at the fact that his lover was gasping for breath and moaning as Leo increased the pressure on his center.

"L-Leo..." he stuttered. He tried backing further against the tree, but it was no use.

"See!" Leo exclaimed, rubbing his hand in slow circles.

In between moans, Nico managed to get words out of his mouth. "You do realize we can't have sex in the woods, right?"

Leo nodded, watching his hand and eying his growing bulge. After a few more seconds of torturing his lover, he released him, stepping back.

Nico slid his back down the tree, dropping to the ground. His center was throbbing, and he was nearly in pain from the pleasure.

Smirking confidently, Leo held out his hand. "Cuddle in your cabin, my little kitten?" he asked, helping his boyfriend to his feet.

"I don't know why you get to be the king of the feline family, and I'm a damn cat." Nico said, pulling his jeans up.

Kissing his cheek, Leo pulled him towards camp. "Cause I never knew you could be so affectionate, and I'm sure you never knew I could be rough with you."

Smiling, Nico silently agreed. "But why do you always get to pleasure me?"

Shrugging, Leo took his hand as he walked.

In his mind, Nico promised himself that HE would be the one making Leo incoherent today.

Pushing the door to his cabin open, Nico led him inside, kicking his boots off and pulling off his black t-shirt. Leo did the same, following the older boy to his bed.

He slipped under the covers, and Leo joined him.

"Get over here, I need to be warm." Nico half-whined, snuggling up against Leo's body. Wrapping his arms around him, Leo whimpered happily.

Nuzzling his head into his chest, Nico grinned as Leo chuckled softly.

"This is why you're my kitty." Leo whispered as Nico's legs tangled themselves with his.

"I have to admit, it sounds friggin cute." Nico mumbled, becoming drowsy from the heat Leo always gave off.

"Kitty kitty kitty. My kitty." Leo repeated, kissing his forehead.

Nico rested his head under Leo's chin, using the opportunity to leave his mark on his lover's skin.

Kissing his throat, he grazed his teeth against the skin, earning a small groan. Sticking his tongue out and running it across a patch of skin, he pushed Leo over so he was hovering above him. Nipping at the skin, he felt Leo's erection press against his leg.

"Unh..." Leo moaned, running a hand into his boxers and touching himself slowly to relieve the pain starting there.

Smirking, Nico slipped his hand into Leo's boxers, rubbing his thumb over his tip. "You look adorable when you touch yourself." he whispered, sucking at his throat. He pressed his hand harder into his skin as the Hispanic teen moaned. "But it's my turn today." he growled, and Leo knew what he meant.

Kissing his lips hungrily, Nico unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. He did the same with Leo's, sliding them down to his ankles. He pushed them out of his bed with his foot, and they fell into a heap on the floor.

Tilting himself up, Nico pulled the covers off of them. Yanking Leo's boxers down, he smirked up at his lover. His brown eyes were filled with fear, anticipation of the pain.

Noticing the look in his eyes, Nico instantly forgave him for all the torturing pleasure and teasing he had done. He slid himself over Leo's chest, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. It doesn't really hurt that much." he assured him.

He slipped his boxers down, gripping Leo's hand. Slowly, he slid into his Hispanic lover.

Leo cried out from pain and pleasure, holding his hand with a death grip.

"Shh, it's okay." Nico comforted, keeping still so Leo could get used to his size. He kissed his lips a few times, trying to ease the pain.

Shaking, Leo whimpered, his muscles becoming stiff.

The pain he was causing Leo was making Nico upset. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

With a shake of his head, Leo calmed down. "N-no." he stuttered, managing a smile. "This f-feels r-really good."

Nico grinned, releasing his hand. "No!" Leo protested, grabbing for his hand.

"I need my hands, Leo." he said, and his lover reluctantly agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Nico gave him a small thrust. A long moan from pleasure left Leo's mouth, and he surrendered, abandoning any ideas of trying not to moan.

Meeting Nico's eyes, he nodded, silently telling him not to hold back. Smirking, Nico braced himself, thrusting harder and making sure their pelvic bones slammed together.

With every thrust, Leo's moans got louder and his breathing became more ragged. And every time he pushed into Leo, Nico's thrusts got weaker. Spanish curses left his lover's mouth, causing Nico to curse in Italian.

Gasping for breath, Leo watched his lover. "N-Nico..." he moaned, crying out from pleasure.

Not answering, Nico thrusted one last time, making this one hard. Nearly screaming, Leo released.

Sweat dripped off the Italian's forehead as he held his hand patiently over Leo's erection as he came. Licking his fingers clean obediently, he slipped himself out of his lover and laid down next to him.

He pulled Leo to rest in his arms, kissing his forehead as he shook slightly.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." he whispered, feeling guilty.

Leo groaned, his lower body feeling tingly. "Mnh..." he moaned incoherently, wriggling around.

Nico sighed, nearly in tears. "I'm sorry, Leo." he whispered.

Looking up, Leo frowned, upset. "I'm fine! C'mere, my little kitty." he whispered back, brushing a tear off Nico's cheek with his thumb. Kissing his lips, he swiftly pushed his lover onto his back, palming his crotch.

"Payback." he said, grinning evilly. Pressing his hand hard against Nico's lower body, he smiled triumphantly as the Italian surrendered, letting himself go limp.

A whimper escaped his lips, and Leo looked up to meet his eyes. Realizing he was crying, the Latino moved his hand away and pulled Nico into his arms.

"Did I really hurt you?" Nico sniffed, laying on top of Leo.

Rubbing his back, Leo tried to comfort him. "No, my kitty. You were amazing." he murmured.

Shock spread over Leo. He had never, ever seen Nico cry. It was like the walls he built up for so long crumbled in seconds, and it was painful to watch.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried his face in Leo's chest.

"Stop snivelling. I'm perfectly fine." Leo said, shaking his arm. "It was just me adjusting to it."

Nico looked up, not convinced. "Prove it." he said.

"Fuck me again, and we'll test your theory." Leo said, and Nico laughed. "No, but seriously. You were wonderful."

Nico pressed his lips to his lovers, and they shared a long, much-needed kiss.

"Go tell her." he whispered, resting his forehead on Leo's.

"What?" Leo asked, acting confused even though he knew what Nico meant.

Nudging his head against his, he grinned as he rolled off his lover. "Tell Reyna. I know you're thinking about it."

Nodding, Leo kissed him again and slipped back into his underwear. He pulled on his jeans, kissing Nico one last time.

"You're the best kitty I could ever ask for." he said, pulling on his shirt and boots as he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own these books.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay! I apologize for my trolling at the end, it's a bit of a cliffy. I pinky promise to update soon!**

Leo walked through camp, scanning a crowd of campers for Reyna. He desperately needed to talk to her, end the guilt once and for all. She spotted him first, however, and walked over to him.

"Hey." she said, taking his hand. Looking up at him, she saw the confusion in his face. He looked away, and she frowned.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Reyna nodded, so he pulled her away from the center of camp and into Cabin 9.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes. Leo pulled her to sit next to him on his bed. He was silent for a moment, fiddling with spare parts he had produced from his pockets.

Taking a deep breath, Leo shook his head. "It's a long story..." he murmured, trying to read her expression. Her face, however, was emotionless and he decided to continue.

"See, a couple weeks ago, I kinda fell, and I landed on top of Nico, and our lips met... We've talked about it since, and... I don't know..." he mumbled, leaving out the details of their steady relationship since then.

Reyna took his hand again calmly, tilting his head to look at her. "And you think you're gay." she finished, and he nodded.

Smiling, she released his hand. "I always knew there was a part of you that was...flamboyant." she said, chuckling softly. "But I understand what you're getting at."

"So we're cool?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it, shaking it firmly, not lingering a second more.

Nodding, she started to walk out. "Yeah, we're cool."

Grinning, Leo stood up. "That was rather easy." he thought, and he watched her go.

A few minutes later, the dinner bell rang. He walked to the pavilion, sitting at his table after he sacrificed food.

Nico met his eyes, asking a silent question. Nodding, Leo grinned, mouthing words to him.

"She's fine." he mouthed, and Nico grinned.

"Good, now I've got you all to myself." he said, smirking.

Crossing his eyes, Leo stuck his tongue out at the older boy. A smile played at his lips.

After he finished eating, Leo thought that maybe he should tell the others as well. He stood up, hoping Nico would follow him. After a few explanations of 'work, ya know, Bunker 9', he had managed to pry himself away from the organic life forms he so much despised being around.

He walked deeper and deeper into the woods, lost in thought as he fiddled with pieces of metal. He barely heard the rustling of leaves and twigs behind him as Nico followed silently.

"What is it?" Nico finally asked, stopping just outside Bunker 9. He threw his arms out to the side slightly, eying his lover.

Leo stopped, turning around to face him. Slowly, he advanced on him, wrapping his arms around the older boy's torso inside his aviator's jacket.

Nico understood, wrapping the jacket around Leo as well as he hugged him. The Hispanic stood like that, enveloped in his arms happily with his head on his shoulder. Nico stroked his hair, not really sure what was going on but figuring Leo needed to be comforted.

"I think we should tell the others soon. We're already on a roll, Reyna was fine." he mumbled after a few minutes, still very content hiding inside Nico's jacket.

Nico turned his head slightly, sucking on his ear. "Then why do you seem so upset?" he asked, pulling his mouth away for a split second to question him before latching back onto his skin.

His grip on the older boy tightened, and he groaned slightly into his shoulder. "Not upset, just needed touchy-feely time." he said, chuckling. He had produced names one day for all the different types of affection he thought existed, and Nico found the childish names extremely adorable.

"Well, I rather enjoy skin-tasty time." Nico growled softly, pushing him up against a tree. His lips moved south, sucking on his sensitive spot at the back of his jaw.

Leo moaned as his lover nibbled at his skin. "Gods, Nico, that feels good." he murmured, turning his Italian lover on.

Pressing against him, Nico rutted his hips, grinding against his member. Another moan escaped Leo's mouth, and Nico repeated his actions.

"Kitty..." Leo said breathlessly, shoving his hand into his underwear and rubbing himself slightly. He winced, trying to ease the throbbing feeling from pleasure that Nico had started.

Nico pulled his hand out from his jeans, slipping his own in. "Like this, babe?" he asked, smirking. He let his hand wander as he bit and sucked Leo's skin, earning loud moans.

"Need s-sexy time, now." Leo managed to stutter in between his sounds. He wanted him, needed him at that moment, and it was driving him crazy.

Nico sighed, moving back to his lips. "Bottle of lube's in my drawer back in camp." he said, assaulting his lover's mouth happily.

Not protesting, Leo let Nico attack his lips with kisses and bites. After he tired out slightly, he turned, blindly leading them into Bunker 9.

"Good thing I keep spare in my workshop." Leo mumbled against his mouth, cupping his head with his hands as he walked backwards, kicking his door open and shutting it behind him.

Leo pulled back, yanking his t-shirt over his head and flinging it across the room. Meanwhile, Nico rummaged through the drawers and found the small bottle. He set it on the table, walking over to Leo and shoving him against the wall roughly. Mewling happily, the Latino closed his eyes, letting Nico be rough with him.

The Italian rolled his hips into Leo's, and the younger boy threw his head back in ecstasy. Using the opportunity to mar his tanned skin, Nico bit and sucked on his neck as he ground his hips against his lover's.

Leo was no longer able to speak, groaning incoherent obscenities and his lover's name. His large hands searched for more of Nico's skin to come in contact with, wandering over his body before slipping into his back pockets. He gripped his bum, pulling him closer.

Pulling away with a smirk on his face, Nico pulled at the edge of Leo's shirt, leaning closer to his ear.

"Mmh, how should I torture you today?" he growled seductively, smirking as he ground his member into Leo's. A loud, sensual moan escaped the Hispanic's mouth, and Nico continued.

"Lap dance?" he asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, backwards. He pressed his bum into his lover's front, tilting his head to the side and looking at him. Humming slightly, he turned around to face him.

He pressed his body against Leo's, swaying a bit. "Strip tease, maybe." he stated matter-of-factly, smirking as the Latino managed to nod, his head tilted back and his lips clenched.

"A-anything, as long as y-you promise t-t-to fuck me, hard." Leo stammered, groaning softly.

The Italian chuckled, swinging his hips to some tune playing in his head. "Oh, trust me. I will." he murmured, playing with the hem of his shirt. Slowly, he moved it up, sticking it in his mouth and sucking it as he loosened his belt.

Leo placed his hands on his lover's hips, watching closely as he teased him. After a while, he had pulled his shirt over his head and was unzipping his tight jeans.

"Mhm, you want this, babe?" he asked, gesturing to his lower body and smirking at Leo. Nodding, the Hispanic hooked his fingers into his jeans and boxers, pulling them down. Nico leaned closer to him, sliding Leo's zipper down and carefully stripping his lower body.

"Up." he commanded, and Leo understood, jumping up and hooking his legs around Nico's waist. Wasting no time, the older boy aligned himself and slammed hard into Leo. Throwing his head back, the other boy gripped his shoulders.

"Harder, Nico." he begged, and a moan escaped his mouth. Nico smirked, thrusting into him again.

"Geez, I'm trying. Hardcore sex is a bit hard when you're standing." he teased, not hearing the footsteps coming down the hallway.

A knock sounded on the door. "Leo?" Annabeth called, and Nico pulled out quickly. He grabbed his clothes and dashed to the closet.

"Uh, yeah, hold on a sec." Leo called, frantically pulling his boxers and jeans back on. He opened the door a crack, hoping she wouldn't come in. However, she pushed past him and into the small workshop.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nico di Angelo, get your half-naked ass out of that closet." she ordered, and he stumbled out a second later, fumbling with his zipper.

"Gods, how did you know?" he asked sheepishly. Leo walked over to him, helping him with his zipper affectionately. Finding his shirt, the younger of the two pulled it over his head.

Annabeth laughed slightly at their stupidity. "I've studied human behavior for years. I may have know you two were gay longer than you! And I mean, could you two be any less obvious!" she teased, smiling.

A scowl spread over Nico's face. "Did you come here to state that?" he spat, putting his shirt on embarrassedly.

"No, that's not why I'm here. You two should come with me...Someone's here to see you..." she said, walking out the door. Pulling on their shoes, they followed hand-in-hand, hanging their heads.

They trudged after Annabeth, and Nico gasped as he saw who had been waiting. He elbowed Leo, dropping his hand. The Hispanic looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Dad! But, you never leave your workshop!" he exclaimed.

Because standing in the center of camp, waiting for them, were Hades and Hephasteus.


End file.
